El alcohol no es tan malo
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Sólo un rápido ZoLu Oneshot que soñe xD Fluff por todas partes. Espero que os guste. REVIEW!


"**El alcohol no es tan malo"**

**Por.- Noriko Sakuma**

"Oi Luffy, deja de retorcerte"

"Pero Zooooroooo! Me entró jabón en le ojo"

"Lo cual no hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado quieto, carajo!"

El chico de cabello negro hizo un puchero mientras que el más grande acercaba una palangana con agua y le enjuagaba el ojo.

"Ya está, mejor?"

"Ajá" fue la respuesta pero seguía frotándose el área afectada.

"Oi! Deja de hacer eso, sólo lo irritarás más!"

Suspiró mientras el más chico comenzaba a salpicarlo de jabón sin razón alguna.

¿Cómo es que se había metido en esto?

Ah si, claro, ¿como olvidar que tiene que _matar_ al cocinero por esto?

Por que en verdad TODO había sido su culpa y de esa endemoniada pelirroja.

Pues ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre retar a Luffy (A Luffy por todos los cielos) a un concurso de bebida!

El pobre chico no había ni terminado un vaso cuando se le empezaron a notar los signos de alcoholismo. Y no había parado ahí, noooooooo, el maldito rubio había hecho que se tome casi toda la botella, por que Monkey D. Luffy no se rinde, no señor; así que él, como mano derecha, había tenido que casi cortar al cocinero en pedacitos para que terminara aquel endemoniado juego y así pudiera llevarse a su capitán a _obligarlo_ a tomar un santo baño antes de ponerlo a dormir.

"Zoro, tengo sueñooooo" se quejó por milésima vez el chico de goma.

"Es tu problema por haber aceptado el estúpido reto del estúpido cocinero sin pensar en las consecuencias" dijo cortantemente.

"Pero… me _retó_ Zoro"

"Lo sé, pero acaso si te hubiera retado a que te tires por un precipicio lo hubieras…? oh espera, mal ejemplo" se interrumpió mientras pensaba que claramente su capitán sería capaz de semejante estupidez "Bien, si te hubiera retado a que te tires al océano ¿hubieras aceptado?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Luffy de inmediato. Zoro frunció el cejo molesto y estaba a punto de decir/gritar algo cuando en chico de cabellos negros anexó "Por que sé que tú saltarás tras de mi "

Hubo un silencio y el chico de cabello verde parpadeó, dos veces, algo asombrado por la reciente declaración del más joven. Luego se permitió una ligera sonrisa y sin decir nada continuó frotando la espalda de su capitán.

"Uumm… ¿Zoro?"

"Mmm?"

"Estás… Estás molesto conmigo?"

Hubo un considerable silencio.

"Algo"

"Oh…"

Nuevamente el silencio.

Soro se sintió algo culpable por lo dicho ya que todo parecía tener un ambiente más denso y algo triste. Luffy ya ni siquiera batallaba por salir del baño. Suspiró.

"¿Zoro?"

"Mmm?"

Entonces Luffy levantó el rostro y lo tomó de la camisa para que se inclinara y así poder besarlo ligeramente el los labios.

"Lo siento" murmuró suavemente.

El espadachín se quedó totalmente estático por la impresión.

"Estás ebrio" fue lo único que logró decir mientras comenzaba a enjuagar.

"No lo estoy!" se defendió en más joven.

"Por supuesto que lo estás, nunca en tu vida habías probado una bebida alcohólica y hoy de pronto te acabas casi toda una botella"

"No lo estoy" volvió a replicar. Zoro suspiró.

"No recordarás esto por la mañana"

"Pero claro que si, Zoro!" dijo pero fue ignorado. Había sido sacado de la tina y envuelto por una enorme toalla verde (la de Zoro x3) mientras se ocupaban de secar su cabello.

Luffy hizo un puchero pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó el rostro del espadachín entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más intensamente. Y antes de que el más grande pudiera carburar lo sucedido (o responder quizás) se separó y lo abrazó mientras le murmuraba en el oído "Yo recordaré esto, te lo prometo… ¿tú lo harás?"

Zoro parpadeó nuevamente y sonrió ampliamente. "Por supuesto mi capitán"

Luffy le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

"Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a dormir" dijo y Luffy dijo algo sobre no tener sueño (vaya ironía) pero un enorme bostezo lo traicionó.

Zoro se limitó a cargarlo (tipo recién casados xD), aún envuelto en la toalla, mientras Luffy seguía diciendo incoherencias medio dormido. Salió del baño y se dirigió a los dormitorios……… Tan adentado en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme sonrisa en un rostro… o que alguien lo estaba observando.

"Sip, todo un éxito!" exclamó una chica de cabellos negro en la cocina mientras se descruzaba de brazos.

"Yay! Lo que hubiera dado por verlos!" exclamó una pelirroja mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y le rodeaban varios corazoncitos. "Apuesto que fue ultra lindo!"

"Puede apostarlo Srita. Navegante " dijo la más grande mientras sonreía.

"Por supuesto, todos los brillantes planes de la hermosa e inteligente Nami-swan salen a la perfección!" exclamó un rubio casi bailando mientras les servía un par de jugos a las chicas.

"Gracias Sanji-kun! Pero esto no lo hubiera podido lograr sin ti " y con esto logró que al cocinero le salieran corazones por ojos.

"Oh! Me halagas Nami-swan!"

Robin solo se limitó a sonreír mientras el cocinero seguía diciendo palabras halagadoras a la pelirroja….

Mientras que en los dormitorios…

Zoro había, de alguna manera, logrado vestir y poner en el sillón a su capitán mientras éste dormía, más cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo sus brazos se estiraron atrapándolo en un abrazo que ciertamente no iba a poder romper.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba al lado de Luffy y mantener el abrazo. Luego puso una sábana sobre de ellos. El chico de cabellos negros se acurrucó en su pecho instintivamente y el espadachín sonrió.

Después de todo no había sido un día _tan _malo….

Pero ni crean que había olvidado que tenía que matar al cocinero de mierda por la mañana!

Owari


End file.
